Imaging devices capable of printing images upon paper and other media are ubiquitous and used in many applications including monochrome and color applications. The use and popularity of these devices continues to increase as consumers at the office and home have increased their reliance upon electronic and digital devices, such as computers, digital cameras, telecommunications equipment, etc.
A variety of methods of forming hard images upon media exist and are used in various applications and environments, such as home, the workplace and commercial printing establishments. Some examples of devices capable of providing different types of printing include laser printers, impact printers, inkjet printers, commercial digital presses, etc.
Throughput and cost per page are important attributes in some applications, for example, in some high-quality digital commercial press applications. Some configurations utilize an electrophotographic engine with laser based imaging and a photoconductor imaging plate. However, the scanning assemblies and photoconductor materials of some arrangements are limitations to increased operating speeds and imaging widths of the devices which may limit throughput.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards imaging apparatus and methods of fabricating imaging apparatuses which avoid some of the above-mentioned limitations.